


Art for the Sterek Reverse Bang 2017

by MySnarkySelf



Series: Sterek AUs [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FBAWTFT AU, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them AU, M/M, Movie AU, Sterek Reverse Bang, Sterek Reverse Bang 2017, Yuri on Ice AU, yoi au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf
Summary: My Art contributions to the Sterek Reverse Bang





	1. Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them AU

**Author's Note:**

> My first Art contribution was claimed by two great authors. Each wrote a wonderful piece for it
> 
> 1\. [When the War Isn't Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129637) written by [superagentwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superagentwolf/pseuds/superagentwolf)  
> 2\. [Together We're Fantastic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11145060) written by [Nerdy_fangirl_57](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_fangirl_57/pseuds/Nerdy_fangirl_57)

 

 

 

[post on](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/161578151440/sterekreversebang-2017-titel-when-the-war-isnt) [tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/162393605000/sterekreversebang-2017-re-post-of-my-first-art)


	2. YOI AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second Art contribution was claimed by [tryslora](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). She wrote the most perfect fanfiction for it [Dancing On Blades](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11216547).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[post un tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/162271732795/sterekreversebang-2017-titel-dancing-on-blades)


End file.
